


Very Fairy

by everydaySUPAhero01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaySUPAhero01/pseuds/everydaySUPAhero01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is thrown into another dimension by a fairy. He meets this dimension's Derek, who is completely infatuated with him and is convinced that Stiles is his fated mate, even though Stiles continuously tries to convince him that his Derek hates him. How will he get home? Does he even want to go home? Does he want to leave a world where his mother is still alive and the man that he loves loves him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Stiles frowned so deeply he could feel his brow creasing and his face heating up in anger. "No, Derek," he said, crossing his arms. "We're not using my best friend as bait for some cougar fairy." He paused and blinked. "Wow, that sounded so weird. Did that sentence sound weird to you?"

Derek looked up from the research that Stiles had printed and brought over to his loft. "I don't know. I wasn't listening."

Stiles growled (and he was kind of proud by how werewolf-like it sounded). He slammed his hands down on the table in front of Derek, only to wince and slowly pull his hands away, holding them up in surrender when Derek's eyes flashed blue at him. "I said that you're not using Scott as bait. I won't let you."

Derek sighed and stood so that he was towering over Stile's small body menacingly. "You won't _let_ me? _You_ won't let _me_?"

Stiles gulped and took a large step backwards out of Derek's intimidation space. "Y-Yeah. Just so you know I might look terrified, and trust me, I am, but that doesn't mean I'm backing down. Scott is too important to risk. He's the alpha."

"Exactly. Power like that is a magnet. A fairy-magnet."

"Use me instead. My father is the Sheriff. I have power."

"No you don't."

"She doesn't have to know that."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat back down in front of the fairy research. "I'm not using you as bait. Weren't you just getting on me for using Scott for being 'too important'. Like you're any less important than him."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course I am."

Derek's hands froze but he looked up at Stiles with an even expression. " 'Am' what?"

"I am less important than Scott. The pack can find other people to do research, but they're never gonna replace a true alpha."

Derek just stared at him and didn't respond for a while before shaking his head and looking down at his work. "God, you're an idiot. Forget it, Stiles. We're not using you. It's not like she'd be attracted to you anyway. She's only going after good-looking young men with power."

Stiles felt himself frown again (he refused to call it what he knew it really was: pouting). "I'm good-looking..." he mumbled, rocking back on his heels. Derek didn't answer, but he knew that the older man heard him. He sighed angrily and stormed out of the loft.

 

Stiles knew that Derek would kill him if he found him out here. He had to do this quickly. He pulled out the iron knife that he'd borrowed (stolen with the intention to sneak it back inside the Argent house when he was finished) from its case and hid it in his shirt sleeve.

"Wow, it sure is hard being a young man with so much power," he called. "I have such a close connection with the sheriff, I can do just about anything I want. I'm only nineteen. What is a man like me to do with so much power. If only there was someone, a lady dressed in leaves with wings perhaps, that could come take advantage of my power."

He heard a bell chime from behind him and he quickly spun around, letting the knife hilt fall out of his sleeve and into his palm, still keeping it hidden with his fingers.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was a red, tangled mess around her head like a crazy halo. There was even a baby bird peeking out of the strands with a worm in its mouth. Her lips were golden and shimmery and her eyes shone like flashlights, lighting up the entire forest around him.

She smiled at him and his entire body became pudding. His fingers were tingling and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. She reached up a dainty hand, her nails were long (like claws almost) and painted the same gold as her lips. "You're so cute," she said, her voice high pitched and echoing around him like a church choir. "It's a shame no one has snatched you up yet." She giggled and laid her hand on the side of his face, slowly running her hand down until it was just over his heart. "I don't mind a little inexperience. Virgin hearts always taste the best."

"Hey you!" called a voice. The fairy gasped and spun around. The loss of eye contact knocked Stiles out of the trance and he flipped the knife around in his hand before plunging it into the fairy's chest. She hissed and suddenly became the most hideous thing he'd ever seen. Her nails and red hair turned into black vipers and her golden eyes turned the color of coal. Her skin became brown, almost like tree bark. Suddenly, she seemed to start to collapse into herself, like a star becoming a black hole. There was bright light, someone's voice calling his name, and then his world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post it in multiple chapters instead of just two. I'm still unsure about the ending so I wanted to work on it a little more.

**Chapter ONE**

"Hey. Hey, man, you okay?"

Stiles blinked his eyes open and grinned when he saw Scott staring down at him, his head blocking the blinding sun. He sat up and groaned, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight. "Oh, hey man. I'm so glad that it's you and not Derek. He would kill me if he'd caught me. I came out here to kill that fairy when he'd specifically told me not to."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk, man? Do you need a ride back to town? I've got my jeep parked down in the parking lot at the lodge."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, really funny, Scott. You with a jeep. Hey, I'm just gonna head home before my dad sends out a search party. Hey, this stays between you and me, alright? Derek cannot find out."

"Um sure. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and started walking back down the hiking trail. "Very funny, Scott. I'll see you later man. Thanks for backing me up with Derek."

\-----

He walked all the way home (his jeep wasn't where he'd left it, it must have been towed, that'll be fun to explain to his father). He hummed thought as he opened the door, glad to be home. He habitually kicked off his shoes and moved to put them on the shoe rack, but it wasn't there. He raised an eyebrow but left them there anyway. Maybe his dad was cleaning the mud off of it or something.

"Honey, is that you?" a woman's voice called from up the stairs.

Stiles' eyes widened. His dad brought a women home! "Way to go old man," he mumbled. "I just wish he'd given me a heads up. A tie on the door. Something." He cleared his throat and called out in response. "No it's just Stiles. Sorry, I didn't realize Dad had company. I won't bother you."

The woman didn't respond, until suddenly there were rapid footsteps coming down the hall, and then the woman descended the stairs with a bat in her hands. "Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Woah! Woah, lady, calm down. This is my house. What looney bin did my dad pick... you... wait a minute do I know you?" The woman definitely looked familiar. Her face was narrow and her eyes were wide. Her hair was long, brown and curly. Her eyes were the most familiar of all, though. He could have sworn he'd seen them before. And then it hit him. "Holy shit! Mom? Is that really you?"

The woman (who he was now sure had to be his mother) was staring at him too. "What the hell. You... look just like my father as a kid... Oh my god, are you his ghost? Are you my dad's ghost?"

"What? No. Are you my mom's ghost?"

"What? No. Oh my. What if I am?" She reached up and put a hand on her cheek as if to feel that she was solid. Yeah, this woman was definitely his mother. "Am I a ghost? Wait, no, I'm not. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Stiles. I'm your son."

"I don't have a son," she said. Her eyes fell for a moment before they were back glaring at him. "This isn't very nice, you know. Taunting me. Is this some kind of prank? Did that McCall kid put you up to this? That little trouble maker."

"Mom, it's me, Genim."

Her eyes widened and the bat clattered to the floor. "No... No, it can't be. Genim died. My son died before he was even an hour old." Her eyes watered and she wiped at them furiously. "This isn't funny, kid. Get out of my house and I won't have you arrested."

"Mom... it's me. I don't know what's going on. I don't know how you're alive, but it's really me." He thought back to how Scott hadn't seemed to know him when he'd woken up in the woods. He made a noise in the back of his throat and stomped his foot in frustration. "That explains why Scott didn't remember me. I must be in some sort of alternate reality or... Mom? Why are you holding my face?"

His mother was running one hand up and down his cheek, the other running through his hair. She was crying silently and her lip was quivering. "Are you... are you really my Genim? Oh, you look just like your grandfather."

Stiles blushed and shrugged but let his mother continue touching his face. "People call me Stiles."

She didn't seem to hear him. "You've grown up so handsomely. In the half an hour that I knew you, you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. And you were mine. There were complications and we lost you. I held you in my arms the whole time and you didn't cry at all. Oh, I can't believe you're here." She suddenly swept him into a hug, her arms tight around him just like he remembered. She suddenly pulled away and wiped at her tear stained face, laughing a little. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You were saying something about alternate dimensions?"

"You believe me?"

"Of course not, Sweety. This is just some kind of medication induced dream. I'll wake up in a hour and you'll be gone, just like in all the other dreams. Usually though, when you appear in my dreams you're still a baby. This is the first time I got to see you all grown up. I don't care what you talk about, as long as you talk to me."

Stiles shook his head and smiled, his eyes getting wet a little too. He rushed forward and hugged her again.

Yeah, this woman was definitely his mother.

\-----

Stiles knocked frantically on the loft door. He needed to talk to this reality's Derek right away. The door started to swing open and Stiles came face to chest (a glorious, naked chest) with a man he'd never seen before.

"Uhhh... You're not Derek."

The man raised a perfect blonde eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. A bead of sweat rolled down his abs and Stiles followed it until it disappeared in the hem of his jeans. "No," he said, smiling flirtatiously. "I'm not."

"Who are you?"

"You came to my house. Don't you think that you should give me your name first? And you number while you're at it."

"Sorry, I must have the wrong room." He looked at the room number but he knew that it was Derek's room. Suddenly it occurred to him that Derek might not live here. If Stiles was never born, then Scott never became a Werewolf, so Derek's circumstances might be different here. "You wouldn't happen to know where Derek Hale lives would you?"

The man snorted. "That guy? Why do you want him when you could have me? The name's Teddy."

"Teddy? Like teddy bear?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Like Theodore Roosevelt, but close enough. So, you still not gonna give me your name?"

"If you tell me Derek Hale lives."

"You drive a hard bargain. He lives up in the reserve in Hale Manor with the rest of his family. Drive down 12th street until you're close to the city limits and you'll see a giant sign that says 'Hale'. Can't miss it."

"Hale Manor? That burned down."

The man looked genuinely confused. "What? When? The Hale family has lived there for over a hundred years. My little brother dated their daughter, Cora, in high school."

Suddenly everything came to a screeching halt in Stile's brain. Derek's family was alive. Stiles was not. Could the death of Derek's family have something to do with him?

"I have to go," he said hurriedly. He heard Teddy call for him to wait but he kept running. He hopped his the car that his mother had let him borrow and drove as fast as he could down the road until he reached the entrance the Hale Manor. He turned up the driveway and stopped in front of the front door.

He ran up to the door and pounded on it. He knew that they already knew he was there. They heard him come up the driveway and were probably waiting on the other side of the door for him to knock just like Derek always did.

The door opened almost instantly, confirming his suspicions that Derek got his creeper habits from his family. A pretty woman when dark hair answered the door and smiled sweetly. "Hello? May I help you?"

Stiles gaped. He recognized her from pictures he'd seen in Derek's loft. "Talia Hale?" he asked. "You're alive! You're all alive. Is Laura alive too?" He suddenly realized that he probably sounded crazy. "Sorry, I just... Can I speak to Derek?"

Talia's smile dropped and she watched him warily. "Derek's not here at the moment. Why don't you come in and sit down?" She phrased it as a question but Stiles knew she wasn't asking.

He gulped and slowly followed her into the house. "Sorry if I scared you a bit, talking about you being dead. I was just so excited to hear that you were alive, I had to come here and make sure. Just to be safe, if Derek ever runs into a woman named Kate, stay the hell away from her."

Talia's eyes widened and she suddenly came at him. She lifted him up by his arms and slammed him in the wall. Suddenly, they were no longer alone. People came running down the stairs and from adjoining rooms, growling threateningly. He recognized some of them. Cora, Peter, and Laura were all there, looking like they wanted to rip his throat out.

"Who are you?" Talia asked, eerily calm. "And how do you know about Kate Argent?"

"I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. This is going to sound crazy, but you're werewolves after all, so maybe not so much in comparison."

The growling intensified and Peter stepped forward. "He knows about us. We can't let him leave here alive."

Stiles' eyes widened. "What? No, don't kill me! I'm not going to tell anyone. I've known for three years back in my dimension and I haven't told anyone. Well, except my dad, but he was going to die if I didn't, so I didn't really have a choice."

Everyone started talking over one another, debating whether or not to kill him. Talia growled and they all instantly quiet. "You said 'dimension'. Explain."

"I'm from another dimension. I got trapped here after I killed a fairy. She sucked me into a black hole and... here I am."

Peter snorted. "He's lying. No one would be stupid enough to stand close to a dying fairy."

"No, it's true. I'm plenty stupid enough to do something like that. I'm surprised that it took me this long to get into this kind of trouble."

Talia seemed to study him for a moment before she let him drop back to the ground. "He's telling the truth. Someone call Derek and tell him to hurry home. He has a visitor." She slipped an arm around his shoulder and lead him out of the room. "Now, you're going to explain to me what you meant when you saw that I was alive and why you want to see Derek, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles idly played with his fingers, trying to ignore the stares from the doorway and the red eyes staring him down from the chair across from him. Everyone suddenly turned to the front door and a moment later it opened and Derek walked inside.

He still looked the same as he did in Stiles' universe. He had his dark hair a bit long and stubble on his jaw. He was wearing a leather jacket (much like the rest of his family) and dark wash jeans that were used an faded.

"Alright, now what was so impor-..." He paused mid-word and sniffed the air. He turned to Stiles and his eyes widened. Apparently, Stiles wasn't the only one who didn't expect this reaction because everyone else looked confused as well.

Suddenly Talia jumped to her feet. "Someone hold him down! They're mates!"

Derek leap over Laura's head and started barreling towards Stiles. Stiles hurried out of the chair and backed up until he was against the wall, but Derek just came closer. Peter tackled him from the side and held him in a headlock until he stopped struggling. He was still breathing deeply, his eyes bright yellow and staring right at Stiles.

"What just happened?" he exclaimed.

Talia looked between them and then lightly touched Peter with her foot to get his attention. "Take him to his room until he gets used to the scent and calms down." Peter nodded and picked Derek up, ignoring the growling and threats. He carried him up the stairs and Stiles heard a door slam shut. Talia turned on Stiles and glared. "You. Sit."

Stile nodded and sat quickly back on the chair. "What just happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Derek's mate? We could have been prepared."

"What are you talking about? Derek and I aren't mates."

"Obviously, you are. Are you telling me that your Derek hasn't told you?"

"No, because we're not mates. This must be some kind of misunderstanding."

Talia looked him over as if trying to see if he was telling the truth. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his tee shirt and hauled him out the chair. She turned him around and pulled down his shirt to see his shoulder blade. "If you're not his mate, then why has he claimed you?"

Confused, Stiles reached back and ran his fingers over his shoulder blade. "That scar? It's old. I've had it since I was a kid. On the playground in kindergarten some older kid pushed me down... and bit me... I had to get stitches. Was that Derek? Did he claim me when I was a kid?"

"This is, without a doubt, a claiming bite. It explains why your Derek hasn't been overcome with the need to be with you. His wolf knows that he has claimed you and that is enough."

Stiles pulled himself from her hands and she let him. He stared at her in shock as he slowly sat back down. "So... Derek and I are married?"

"Of course not. You obviously haven't consummated the claim." There were footsteps on the stairs and Peter came into view. "Is he calm?"

Peter shook his head. "He's frantic. He thinks that his mate has been claimed by another wolf."

Stiles felt worried. "Is he going to be okay? I don't know much about werewolf mating but it can't be good if your mate is taken from you, right?"

Talia nodded. "Since Derek has not actually met you and is not in love with you, it's very likely he will get over it and move on. You are not his only possible mate, although you are probably the best fit for him. But, as long as his instincts believe you have been stolen from him, he will be very violent and will try to win you back. Do you perhaps know where this universe's version of you is? If Derek hasn't met him yet, he must not be from around here."

Stiles felt himself frown and his heart got heavy. "The me from here is dead. He died shortly after he was born."

Talia looked sad, but Stiles knew that she was trying to hide it from him. "Then it is best he not meet you at all."

"What? Why?"

"You intend to go home to your world, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"And if you and Derek get close and then you leave, he will never get over your loss. You should go home, Stiles. I will send someone over later with all the information we have on travelling to other dimensions. But, it you care about Derek at all, please do not seek him out again."

* * *

 

"Hello."

Stiles screamed and threw the book into the air, jumping to his feet and turning to face the window, where the voice had originated. Derek was leaning in sheepishly. "God, damnit, Der. How many times have I told you to stop tha... oh, I'm sorry. For a moment I forgot where I was."

He was in his parent's guest bedroom (the room that was his back home), looking over the things that the Hales had brought over to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to avoid the Sherriff. He and my mother are good friends, and if he saw me he'd tell her."

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. You know that I'm going home soon, right? You'll never see me again."

Derek took a deep breath and his eyes flashed gold for a short moment before he seemed to regain control of himself. "I know. I know, but I just wanted to see you. You smell like mine, but I know you're not. I can smell myself all over you. How long have you and... the other me been together? It smells like I've been scenting you for years."

"We're not... Scenting me? Has Derek been scenting me behind my back? Oh, he's gonna get it when I get home, that bastard."

"You didn't know."

"No. The other Derek never told me that we were mates. He claimed me when I was a kid."

Derek's eyes widened. "I claimed you without your permission?" He seemed thoroughly scandalized, an expression that looked out of place on his face.

"Well... not really, I guess. You walked over to me and told me that I was pretty. I told you that I was not pretty, I was beautiful, because my mommy said so. You asked if you could marry me someday and I said 'Sure, why not' and then you tossed me on the ground, kneeled next to me, and bit me on the back of my neck. I had to get a few stitches. Then I didn't see you for years. Not until the... never mind." He didn't want to mention Kate and fire, since it had freaked his family out so much.

Derek smiled (an honest to god smile). "You sound like an interesting kid. I would have loved to know you. My mother said that you are dead here? I wish that you were alive so that I could have you too. Your Derek must be very fond of you, if he's scenting you so much. I wish I could know that feeling as well."

Stiles stared at him for a long moment. This wasn't his Derek. This wasn't the Derek that he fell in love with. But his heart was full of warmth anyway, like it didn't know the difference. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "You need to leave before I-..." he paused and backtracked. "Before _you_ get too attached. I can't stay here. I have to go home."

Derek looked sad. He took a large step towards Stiles, freezing when Stiles took an equally large step backwards. He frowned and started towards the window. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I won't bother you again."

As he left, Stiles felt his limbs turn to jelly and he stumbled over to the bed. Even if it wasn't really _his_ Derek, he still elicited the same reaction. He threw himself into his research. He needed to get home quickly, before he forgot about... wait, what exactly was so great about his universe again?

* * *

 

His father was different in this universe.

Happier, almost, which just made Stiles more upset. After dinner with his parents (they'd told his father that he was one of Claudia's cousins, visiting a college in California who needed a place to stay) he laid in bed and stared at the same popcorn ceiling he'd grown up with.

Everyone in this world was happier.

Derek's family was a live and he was smiling.

His mother was alive and his father was singing in the shower across the hall, which he hadn't done since Claudia had died in Stiles' world.

He knew that it was a horrible thought, but he really wished that there was a single person in this world who was worse off without him.

* * *

 

He got his wish the next morning when he was woken by something hitting his window. He glanced over to the clock and groaned. It was six in the morning. He looked over at the window and frowned.

There was some kind of yellow film dripping down it.

Egg. Someone was egging his house.

He jumped to his feet and ran out the door and down the stairs. He burst out the front door into the dark of the morning. "Hey!" Stop that!" he yelled at the boy in his yard. He could hardly see him in the lighting, but as he got closer he recognized him. "Scott? What are you doing?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at him. "Who the fuck are you? How do you know my name?"

He wasn't the same Scott that Stiles knew. He was wearing dark clothes and his hair was buzzed short like his used to be. He also had black bracelets around his wrists and his fingernails were black as well. "What happened, man? Why are you dressed like a street walker?"

"Hey, you're that guy from the forest. You're friends with the Sheriff?"

"He's my... cousin-in-law. What are you doing to my- his house?"

"Payback. He caught me smoking marijuana by the reserve and he told my mother."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Smoking? Dude, you're gonna agitate your asthma."

"How do you know all this shit about me? Who are you?"

Stiles frowned and followed Scott's hand as his finger slid under one of the bracelets to scratch at the skin there. Stiles gasped as the bracelets were pulled away just enough to show a few angry red scars. "Scott, you're hurting yourself. What the hell, man, I knew that you had trouble after the divorce but we got you through... oh shit. It's because I wasn't here."

Scott growled and balled up his fist, holding it up threateningly. "You better tell me who the fuck you are before I kick your ass."

"My name is Stiles, and you're not gonna kick my ass."

"And why not?"

"One, because you couldn't even kick your own ass without having an asthma attack, especially if you've been smoking. Two, because if you do, I'm not going to tell you about where I'm from, and trust me, you really want to know."

Scott stared at him for a long moment before slowly lowering his arms. "Where... Where are you from?"

Stiles grinned and wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulders, leading towards the house. "You're gonna wanna sit down."


End file.
